Of Office Lives and Lives on the Outside
by MistressYaoi
Summary: Chiga, head director of Akiha Corp - a fashion line. The day has come for interns! And apparently, Chiga kicked one before the interviews. Oh, poor Kokusai-san... They may be OOC like... a lot. ; If they aren't then it wouldn't fit, so, sorry! (Rating may go up later on. ;3)
1. Chapter 1

Fuck life, fuck work, fuck people, just, FUCK, why was today so annoying?!

I couldn't stop frowning. My suit was freaking perfect, pressed to perfection. My tie was tucked neatly into my suit and I had all my documents. Yet... why did I feel like I was missing something, forgetting something? Damn it! I growled as I stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for floor 50. My subordinates were all in the other half of the cramped elevator. I looked (glared) at them and they just squished closer together. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the oncoming headache. Fuck, today is going great. So fucking amazing!

I felt like kicking something, anything. I growled again and went to go kick the closed metal door. I shouldn't have though. I should've felt the elevator stop. I should've heard the door opening. But damn, today just wasn't going my way.

_Ding._ Floor 27.

I heard a gasp and my eyes snapped open. I just kicked someone. Shit...

"Ah! G-Gomen!" I said to the smaller man. He was hopping on his right foot, clutching at his left shin. I held the door open, apologizing profusely. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry, I didn't -"

"I-It's okay. I'll be fine in a little bit. Thank you for your concern." He did this little bow, still on one foot as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

... This guy is... kind of stupid... "I just kicked you, and that's all you're gonna say?"

He just tilted his head to the side. "What more do I have to say? "You don't have to pay for the medical bills"?" He laughed and waved his hand, brown bangs fluttering along with his movements. "Seriously, I'm fine, good, great even! I just wanna get to the top floor."

I just stared at him. I mean, what the hell? He was so... happy. Too happy. And quirky at that. I just shook my head and said "I'm heading up there as well."

He nodded, smiled and put his leg down.

I stood next to him, face blank. The elevator seemed just a bit more cramped since the other workers probably thought that I wasn't as pissed at nothing as before. They thought correctly of course, but the cramped space was just annoying...

I sighed as everyone left at their floors, leaving just me and the happy-go-lucky guy. I looked back over to him since that little accident. He looked like he was about to piss his pants. The hell? "What's up with you?"

He looked over at me, a strained smile on his lips. "I just - I'm a bit nervous is all."

"What? Why?" The question was why I was interested.

_Ding_. Floor 48

"Oh, you didn't know? Today is that day that this company is accepting applicants for that job opening." He smiled sweetly this time.

_Ding_. Floor 49.

I blinked. I blinked again. Did he just say...? I groaned.

_Ding_. Floor 50.

The doors opened, and when I stepped out, I groaned louder, banging my head against the wall. I have to interview all of these fucking idiots?! I should've just called in sick.

"A-Ano, are you okay?" I looked over at the small guy. I just straightened myself out, cracked my neck and put out a hand. "Ohaiyo. My name is Chiga Yasuhiro, I will be interviewing you in about an hour or so. If you do good, then I'll be your boss." I felt a smirk on my lips when he blushed and squeaked.

"O-Oh! Eto, my name is Kokusai Yuuzou. Nice to m-meet you Chiga-sama!" He did this awkward bow thing and I laughed.

"Well Kokusai-san, see you later, ne?"

"H-Hai..."

We walked towards the line, him staying in the back as I walk to the front. I stand at the front, glaring at all of them. "Just so you know, those of the weak hearted or loud may right now step off of this line. The rest of you, good luck." I smirk and bow just slightly. Maybe these interviews won't be too bad...

**-o-o-o-**

**AN: Uh... Uh... Oh lord, that was so OOC for Chiga, I am so sorry... It's just that... he's annoyed and stuff, and doesn't he usually act nice and polite only around Kokusai-kun?! D: I feel like I failed... So... Yeah... **

**I AM CURRENTLY NOT TO SURE IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS LONG OR SHORT, OR IF THIS SHOULD CONTAIN LEMONS OR NOT... Ano... Help? XD **

**That is all for now! :3 Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously: _**

_"O-Oh! Eto, my name is Kokusai Yuuzou. Nice to m-meet you Chiga-sama!" He did this awkward bow thing and I laughed._

_"Well Kokusai-san, see you later, ne?"_

_"H-Hai..."_

_We walked towards the line, him staying in the back as I walk to the front. I stand at the front, glaring at all of them. "Just so you know, those of the weak hearted or loud may right now step off of this line. The rest of you, good luck." I smirk and bow just slightly. Maybe these interviews won't be too bad..._

-o-o-o-

... And how wrong I was. I sighed, putting my head in my hands, elbows on the desk. The idiots didn't take my warning. The first interview was with some loud dumbass named Airi? Something like that. The LOUDEST person probably on the planet! I groaned at the memory. And then I had a few normal people, nothing interesting about them. ...Except one of them didn't rub me right. They just sat there, monotonous, eyes focused on mine. Just... Creepy. I don't even want to remember his name. Some of the god damn interviews didn't even last as long as they should've. Thirty minutes had apparently turned into five since they felt "offended" by the way I acted. Pssh, retards. They can't handle this now, then how could you stand it for a couple of hours. The shortest so far was exactly that, five minutes.

I groaned again when I heard a knock at the door. There were _more_? This day felt never ending... I took a glance at the clock on my desk, finally moving my head. ... Only 12?! I sighed loudly and sat up. Might as well get this over with... just forty minutes until my magnificent one and a half hour lunch break. I combed my hair back with my fingers and made myself presentable. "Come on in."

And you can bet all the money I had in my wallet right then and there that I was pleasantly surprised. "Ah, hello Kokusai-san. Nice to see you again." He gave me that small smile of his, and I could feel myself relaxing just the slightest. I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. "Well, come on, no need to stand there. Take a seat."

"R-Right!" I smiled wider. Still shy apparently. I thought he would've been a bit more prepared given the time in between... "Ch-Chiga-sama?"

I started, unfolding my hands in the process. "Oh, I am very sorry Kokusai-san. As you can imagine, four hours of interviews has finally taken a toll on me."

He just smiled, showing rows of straight, bright white teeth, and his eyes closed slightly. He let out a soft, tinkling laughter. "I can only imagine!"

... Hmm... Well... I think I should get my heart to calm the fuck down and then say something. I cleared my throat and felt myself blush, just a little bit though. "Right. Well, please, tell me why you're so interested in this of opening of ours."

"Well, I've always been interested in fashion. And, when I was in high school, I applied for many fashion colleges and got excepted into... eight out of the ten I applied for," he replied, just a bit meekly, gaining confidence at the end. "My friends keep saying it's because I'm gay that I have such a good fashion sense." He laughs and I just... stare a bit harder, looking him over. Yep, I definitely like this guy. He flinched and I realized what I was doing - it probably looked like I was glaring. "... Ano... Maybe I shouldn't have said that, gomen." He was blushing and looking hard at my desk.

Ah, why the hell did he have to be so god damn cute? I cleared my throat, closed my eyes, and said, "I don't really care about other people's preferences. Besides, I'm gay as well, so, excuse my rudeness."

I opened my eyes to see that he was blushing even more. "Kokusai-san? A-Are you okay?"

He sat up straight as a bullet. "A-Ah, hai! Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you. I just never really met any other gay person, you know?"

I just sat there, feeling my own face contorting into shock. "You've never had a boyfriend?"

He shook his head and tilted it down too. He looked so cute embarrassed. ... What the fuck did I just think? "Yeah, and I'm still a virgin, stupid right?"

Fuck, this was getting dangerous. I gulped and then put on my plastic smile. "No, no, it's not stupid. Many people save themselves for the right guy."

He just gave me a glance, smiling. Aaaah, shit. What the hell were we talking about? ...Oh, right. "Anyway, back to the topic."

We talk... and talk... and talk. I laugh, and when I look at the clock, I didn't expect it to be 12:40 already. I wince at the thing, as if it afflicted pain on me. I could see Kokusai leaning forward as well, trying to see. I look at him, and gave him one of my real smiles. "Ano, Kokusai-san, it's actually time for my lunch break."

He did this cute pout thing with his lips and I almost - ALMOST - leaned across the table to kiss him. Ah, shit, more danger. But of course, my stupid heart could not comprehend this and I foolishly opened my mouth. "Well, I don't want to cut our conversation short though. Would you like to come with me?"

... Why the hell did he have to be so freaking cute?! I just watch as his face blew up into this cherry red color, his shoulders tensing and this smile that tried to get onto his lips, but trying not too let it loose. ... Moe. I cough at my own thoughts and look away for a minutes before adding, "I mean, that's if you want too. I have already decided that you have a secure position here, your resume being fantastic. We can meet up on Monday..."

"No! I-I-I would love to have lunch with you Chiga... Ah, Chiga-sama."

Woah libido, calm down. I smile wider this time and get up, putting out my hand. He gave e his and we shook. I smile, feeling it reach to my eyes. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

**-o-o-o-**

**AN: Well... I didn't know that I had this typed up... it's just been sitting here for a while now... Ehehe... I think that I wanted to continue this and make it longer, but I'm just not the kind of person who can do that. XD attention span of a squirrel! (But I love it when people write long ass chapters just yuuuuuuush) **

**XD Thank you all for reviewing! I shall see if any one... actually reviewed and I will be responding! ^^ See you all in the next chapter (hopefully up by next week)! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just... I just didn't know where to take it. XD Soooo, I had to rewrite the whole thing. Pfft. Yay. Le'go. **

**Disclaimer: I can only stare at their lovely bodies and the yaoi-ness and sexiness they apparently secrete out of their pores. **

**Warning: Mmm... nothing... Just a big old lateness. ._. I started writing this so long ago... I'm so sorry guys... *sigh* Oh, and the next chapter might be the time for sexy times. XDDD THAT'S ALL. GO.**

**-o-o-o-**

I let Kokusai pick the restaurant. It was a quiet dinner that had been here for ages... I myself just haven't been in here, even though it's apparently the best place in town. The two of us sat across from each other. Hmm... I just really hope that the food looks as good as the picture. Maybe that's too much to ask for? That never happens anyways... I look up and over at Kokusai. Gah. He just looked to cute, eyebrows scrunched like that, teeth biting that plump bottom lip. It would probably taste like that cherry lip balm he applied as we got into my car. Cherry is rather delicious, and mixed with his own flavor, that could only be a mix of heaven and the thought of those lips parted, gasping and groaning as I -

Okay there! No need to get a freaking boner in a public place Chiga, calm down libido.

I sigh and place my menu closed in front of me, leaning back into the - actually rather comfy - booth seat... thingy and just look at him. I know I shouldn't... It might and will cause those... Thoughts again...

I could feel my face blush lightly at the thought and closed my eyes.

With the blushing, the stuttering and the almost spilling of soup onto my lap, we made it through lunch. Thankfully.

Afterwards, I... Well, nothing really could be done. I sadly couldn't bring this adorable thing home and... I guess I'll just see him at work.

I placed the papers of application forms into a pile before dumping them out. I only needed one worker anyways...

I couldn't stop thinking of him for the rest of the day. Oh god. This was going to be a new experience now wasn't it...

-o-o-o-

_Three Months Later_

Coffee break. Yes. Thank the fucking lord. I sit at my desk, newspaper in hand and sipping at my black coffee.

Kokusai is a... Very good worker. He had a fumble in the first week but... I mean, breaking a simple printer is okay, no problem. And then, yeah, that was it I believe. Oh no. Wait. The 50th anniversary of the company was... A month ago and he is a very funny drunk. I snicker at the memory. He sits there and then... Starts babbling and hitting on everyone. I smile even more when I remember that that was the night he... Well, I was surprised that he was the one to confess to me, but hey, I am not complaining.

So. A month together. A hard worker. Good with... Everyone here. Hmm. I think i picked a good worker.

I nod and take a look at the clock. Fuck... Reminiscing takes a lot of time. I sigh and take a long gulp of my lukewarm coffee. Time to get back to work...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ... I don't... I don't know. Why am I like this. Lots of my stories are on hiatus without me saying but... I just... I WANNA FINISH THEM ALL. D: My motivation is just bleh. T^T But. But. I'm trying guys. Not my best nor hardest, but I'm trying... T^T G-Gomen..**

**Oh, and this is just a rewrite of the chapter, I added more at the end and it's cute ^^ Enjoy darlings 3**

**-o-o-o-**

_A Year Later After Kokusai Got The Job_

There's... Something wrong with Kokusai. And I can't figure it out. It's fucking frustrating. Like... What the hell do you want me to do?! Tell me! I sigh and bang my head against my desk. One. Two. Three. Fo-

"Chiga-san? Are you okay...?"

"Megumi-san, does it look like I'm okay?"

"Right, right, sorry that was a stupid question, yes." God this chick is annoying.

"Megumi, what is it that you want?" I sit up and rub my forehead with my hand, I do not need this right now...

"S-Sir... Can I have a day off? W-Well, actually, it's more like a week..." She looks fucking terrified. God, I'm not that scary am I?

"And why's that Megumi?" I ask, sighing and sitting up right. "What's next week again, I've been a bit out of it."

"Well... Me and my b-b-boyfriend um..." And her face is a bright red. But. I guess Kokusai would have a similar reaction if he referred to me as his boyfriend. I hid my smirk with dragging my hand down my face. "We wanted to go on vacation together since next week is the festival and we just... Made plans..."

Oh...

My...

Holy fucking shit. I'm dead. It's...

Dammit.

I coughed and then said, face a bit red, "Well, uh, Megumi-san, I was actually going to take that week off as well." Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck. "I will allow it, just get me the papers completed by Thursday."

She gasped and had a big smile on her face. "Th-Thank you Chiga-san!" She walked (or... waddled) out of the room in her high, super high, high heels.

But... Kokusai would look fantastic if he wore those and some-

AND THERE IT GOES. MY MIND. GOES RIGHT DOWN THE GUTTER. I bang my head against the desk. Okay. You can... Maybe, possibly achieve that Chiga, but you've got to make this right. Kokusai thinks that you forgot the festival and that he's wanted to spend time with me all that week. And that the first day of it landed on his birthday. ... Well, I mean, I did forget, but that doesn't mean I can't make it right!

I quickly sat up, determination on my face. I think. All my face did was make Kokusai - who just so happened to walk in at that Very Fucking Moment - laugh out a little bit. I could feel my neck flush, but I made sure it did not reach my face. He did not need to see that.

"K-Kokusai-san! Ah... What are you doing here?"

"I got the two of us lunch, it's your lunch break, isn't it?" He smiled that beautiful soft smile of his and then... I just... Melted.

We sat there, me sitting in my office chair and he was sitting on the edge of my desk. My front desk lady (a.k.a. Shila-san) got to handle all of my calls and then I got to have my one relaxing moment in my day.

... I'll get the plans ready at home tonight... Yeah.

"Chiga? Are you okay...?" I looked up at him, leaning back into my chair. "Because, if you have work you need to take care of - "

"Kokusai-san," I said, placing my hand on his knee. "I sort of, maybe, need you here because this is a rather stressful day for me..."

"Aw, Chiga..." He leaned over and kissed me (far too quickly) and he got up from the table. He grabbed the bag from the floor and placed it on my desk. "I grabbed us some sushi from across the street, you're probably starving." He graced me with his sweet smile and I felt like melting at the sight. He handed me my little foam bento box and I grabbed my chopsticks out of the bag.

He and I ate quietly for the first few minutes, savoring the food. (Note to self, take Kokusai-san out and to this restaraunt because the food is Good.) Then, we talked about mundane, everyday things. I mean. Of course, since it was him, it wasn't mundane, but then we got to talking about the weekend and our future plans. That sort of just outshines "Hi.". And then our plans for tonight sounded even better... I grinned and set my bento down, grabbing his hand and kissing it. He just continued talking... But I could see that he was blushing. I grinned and tugged his hand. He rolled his eyes and turned his body towards me. I just listened absently as he talked about how his grandmother invited the two of us to dinner in month for her birthday and about what we had to do in terms of a present. I just grinned and played with his hand.

"Oi, are you even listening to me Chiga?" He giggled and squeezed my hand. I nodded and bit my lip. He shook his head and chuckled, looking into my eyes. "No you're not." He blushes and I lifted an eyebrow. In a second, his face was an inch from mine. "Wh-What are you thinking about Chiga?"

I blushed and l smiled softly, kissing his forehead softly. "Nothing, sorry, just stuff." I intertwined our fingers together and pulled his face closer to mine. I whispered, "I'd really love to kiss you right now though..."

He giggled and ran his fingers through hair, finally pressing our faces together. Our lips touched and I swore sparks flew... He had that affect on me every time we've kissed.

Now I really have to make his birthday good...

**-o-o-o-**

**AN: didn't edit it, so tell me if there are any problems dears ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I'll try to get the next chapter out this month. I'll be having a week off sooner or later and so, maybe then I'll binge on this story w Love you all~ Good night.**


End file.
